The Road Less Traveled
by KJM89
Summary: On his way to do another mission, Max needs to make a stop and the Citadel is the closest place by. On his way there, he recalls his first run-in with Furiosa. Funny enough, She's also thinking about the same thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, my first attempt at a Mad Max fanfic. This is a short story takes place after Fury Road with Max and Furiosa each reflecting on their unexpected journey together. It's just a little something I had stuck in my head for a while.**

The Road Less Traveled.

They were simply two people headed in different directions. He needed to be alone on the road and she needed her home. Max was in route to carry out another mission when he realized he needed to replenish on gasoline and water. His destination happens to put him on the path of the Citadel, a place he knows he can stock up on both. He feels both elation and fear upon returning there. It's not that he doesn't want to see or at least know that Furiosa is doing well because he does, it's just that she is also a reminder of a past life that he has yet to make peace with- a past life that tortures him still. That's why he left the Citadel. Max simply isn't ready to settle down into a new home.

It wasn't until now that he's thought about Furiosa and thinks back to when they first meet – holding her and the wives at gunpoint. She tried her best to kill him – something he didn't fault her for because he would have done the same. Max could clearly see they were good people trying to escape just as he was but he learned the hard way that in the wasteland, good people are just as dangerous as bad ones. When faced with desperation, morality is one of the first things that are thrown out the window. That's why he stole the War Rig and left them behind, leaving them with the same type chance he often has. And it would have been that way if not for the kill switch.

When they reached the canyon, Furiosa gave him the sequence to the Rig, a trustful decision born from desperation. When her deal with the bikers went south, Max was forced to make a choice. Now that he knew the War Rig sequence, he no longer needed Furiosa. He could take the Rig for himself but that would mean he'd have to kill her and the wives. Although he wouldn't have hesitated to shoot them if they attacked him, Max had no desire to hurt any of the women if he didn't have to. He really just wanted to get away from them. So he decided for the time being that he would help Furiosa, at least to get them where they wanted to go before parting ways.

But this "green place" was long dead when they arrived. Max is the only one who is not surprised. He's traveled through more of the wasteland then most, including Furiosa, and has never even heard of such a place. But watching Furiosa's break down was…perhaps the most dishearten thing Max has ever seen in a long time. Later that night, she welcomed him to join the group in their search to find a new home. Even though he declined her offer, he felt bad letting her down. He still wasn't ready to live with a group but also felt that she deserved to have a place to call home. She deserved to survive. One of the ghosts that haunt him seems to confirm this the next morning.

Although he at last had the freedom and solitude he craved, it wasn't enough this time. He would see to it that she and the wives will get their safe haven no matter the cost. It's ironic to think while Max doesn't want to stay with them; he's more than ready to die for them. The losses were heavy but in the end, they won. He felt comfortable leaving now that she was in a better place. He doesn't know how many days ago that was but now he is returning if only to take a needed detour to his next objective.

Xxxxxxxxx

It's only after she has completed all her duties for the day and retired to her quarters that her mind drifts to the man known as Max. Even if it's been thousands of days since Furiosa has seen him, how can she not think about him? A random encounter with a stranger has changed her life, leading to her running the Citadel which she never would have dreamed possible, even more so since such salvation came from a man. It's certainly not what she expected when they came face to face. Furiosa believed for sure he would return the wives to the not -so -Immortan Joe. She fought him with everything she had to keep that from happening, but in the end she was defeated. She failed in her quest and there was nothing she could do about it but wait for the approaching doom.

But instead of simply shooting Furiosa and turning in the wives for a reward, he just took the War Rig and left. He even shot Joe's prize wife without batting an eye. But Furiosa knew there was still a chance to reclaim the Rig because he didn't know about the kill switch. All she had to do was talk him into allowing them back on but that proved harder then she expected. Despite all the points she made to him, he showed zero concern about the oncoming Immortan Joe army or his interest in the wives. He was clearly a madman if he'd rather die fighting Joe then ride with them. It wasn't until she offered to help with that thing on his face that he – at gunpoint – let her and the wives back on. Unfortunately her plan B went down the drain when he confiscated all of her firearms.

The only weapon he didn't find was her hidden blade but it wasn't a plan at all. It was a last resort at best. Upon arriving at the canyon, Furiosa realized there was no easy why that she could get rid of the madman. The only option was to include him in her escape plan or all of them would die. But to her surprise, he followed her led and even handed her a shotgun. From that point it was a seamless transition from being enemies to allies working as one. But just as the battle going well, Splendid falls from the Rig. "She went under the wheels" he said. Furiosa knew he didn't say that just because he wanted to save his own skin. Something she learned about Max was that he's honest and upfront. He's a man of few words and mostly expresses himself through his actions.

There was no hidden meaning or ulterior motive. What you see is exactly what you get with him. Because of this she starts to feel at ease with his presence. An inexplicable bond forms between them that Furiosa has never felt with anyone, not even with any of the wives. That's because while she can relate to their pain and suffering and wanted nothing more than bring them to the green place, they couldn't truly relate to her. The wives had horrible things done to them but they never been forced make hard choices to survive. They never had to fight tooth and nail for food or water. They all have been oppressed but have never tasted desperation. It's only in Max that she sees a mirror – almost an exact reflection of herself.

The death of the green place is soul crushing, to come so far, to sacrifice so much for almost nothing. The best Furiosa and her long lost clan can come up with is to keep pressing on. She invites the mad man to come with but he refuses. She's not surprised but still feels sadden by his answer. She knows that she's chasing a dream but what was the alternative? But the next morning as they ride out, the mad man surprises her once again when he pulls up in front and stops the group then presents a new plan. She thought it was suicide but the others felt it could work. She didn't want to risk the freedom they fought so hard for only to lose it now but even freedom wasn't free.

But in the end he had been right. Max was right. Not only did she find redemption but also revenge at long last when she slain the Immortan Joe. Now she and the ex-wives live free, along with citizens of the Citadel. None of this would've been possible without his help. Though Furisoa didn't entirely understand why he chose to leave, she respected his decision. At the very least she owned him that much. Toast interrupts her thoughts by knocking on her door and notifying Furisoa of Max's return. Well speak of the devil. She walks out of her room with Toast and heads to the lift, feeling excited that she was going to see the madman once again.

 **Hope you enjoyed it so far, though I can't promise if they'll be a second part to this but who knows?**


	2. Chapter 2

Furiosa and Toast both were on the platform as it was lowered to ground level. Max is standing beside his car with a hint of a small smile on his face. It's the most pleasant expression that either woman has seen him wear.

"Hey" Is his only greeting.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Toast says smiling.

Max notices she's no longer wearing the white cloths that Joe made all the now ex-wives wear but instead has on clothes more suited for combat. She also carries a rifle on her back and a sidearm. He doesn't find that very surprising – she always seemed to be the fighter of the group and both Max and Furiosa knew it, even though she wasn't skilled at it.

During the fight between him and Furiosa, Toast had tried to pull at him despite being terrified. When Splendid couldn't reload the weapon handed to her, Toast took it and went to work, despite being rather slow at it. Before Furiosa went to help Max shoot the Bullet Farmer, she gave Toast her pistol. And finally, she came through when it mattered most – stopping Joe from killing Furiosa. Her reward was being pistol-whipped across the cheek but it distracted the bastard long enough to be his undoing.

"Hey. What brings you back?" The new leader of the Citadel asks him. She looks like the same battle-harden road warrior he remembers with a new prostatic arm. One difference he notices is she seems more at ease now than when on the Fury Road.

"Trade."

Both women gave him a curious look. If he needed something, all has to do is ask and they'll gladly assists. Surly he knows he's earned that from them. But maybe he's just being courteous. Furiosa decides to humor him and waves for Max to drive onto the platform. She'll pry more out of him once they're inside. A group of warboys meets them and she instructs them to take his car to one of the workshops for any repairs. Max stands and watches as they move his ride, not feeling easy about them around his belongings.

Furiosa steps in his view and offers a small smile and a knowing look, practically able to read his mind. She gives him a nod and motions from him to walk in the opposite direction. Max didn't like the war boys (or anyone really) bothering his stuff without his consent, but he trust her and that is enough. The three of them begin walking.

"What would you like to trade?" She asks.

"Scrap for water and gas."

"There's water. Gas will be here the day after tomorrow. You can stay until then."

"Or stay longer." Toast added.

"Can't." He replies.

"Why not?"

"Work to do. I'm sorry."

Toast tries to argue in hopes to change his mind.

"But the others would like to know you're here. Everybody's asleep now but in the mourning…"

"Sorry." He says again.

"What work you have to do?" Furiosa ask.

"Recuse. Not much time left."

She made a decision right then and there on impulse.

"Sounds like we should get moving then."

Max gave her a long look. She knew he would disapprove and understood why but she wasn't going to let that stop her. The two of them have been accustom to being self-reliant for so long that both automatically rejected the idea of help on principle. Teaming up with Max was the first time she actually had genuine support with something she wanted.

So if this recuse was important Max then it's important to her as well. She alters her course and waves for him to follow. The three of them arrive at her new and improved War Rig where she got in the driver's seat.

"You getting in or am I following you?" She said to Max.

He raised his eyebrows but didn't say a word.

"On second thought, you said you needed fuel so looks like you might as well ride with me. And don't worry about the Citadel. Toast and most of the warboys will keep watch until we get back."

He hesitated for a few minutes before climbing in the passenger seat. Max didn't know what to say or do that would convince her otherwise. He didn't have enough gas to complete his trip which was time sensitive so the only option left was to accept her offer. She summons a few warboys to accompany them; stationed on the roof of the rig as usual.

"Where we going?" She asks.

"West."

They returned to the platform, descended, and are back on the road in no time. He exams the inside of the Rig and finds it almost the same as it was before only upgraded with even more weapons then before and steadier armor on the doors. But knowing his partner, she probably has more tricks up her sleeve then he's aware of. She watches him checking out everything in amusement.

"Since you found all my guns the first time I took a few precautions and added a few more."

He nods and grunts his approval.

"Good to see you're still alive Max."

"You to Furiosa."

She begins filling him in on all the changes since taking the Citadel. As usual he offered little to no commentary but she knew he was listening, and unlike before, Max actually looks at her more often when she speaks instead of always facing forward. After driving through endless amounts of dust and sand they finally come across Max's destination in the distance – an old and large half-buried ship.

One of the war boys scans the ship with a pair of binoculars reports movement aboard. They also have four or five vehicles. Furiosa came up with a plan to use her sniper rifle to take out as many as possible while Max slowly drives closer to the ship wreck and gets inside when the coast is clear.

In the meantime, the warboys will disable the enemy cars. Max had no objections to her plan – he knew between the two of them, she's the better shot. And she knows he's more effective at close range. With that set, she opens and stands through the sun roof and got to work, attaching a Silencer to her rifle. It was an item she picked up from the Bullet Farm, whose previous owner had just discarded because he loved the sound of thunder coming from his guns. It made him feel empowered.

Furiosa, upon testing them out, instantly recognized the value and took them for herself. When she fires the sniper rifle or longshot as it's commonly called, Max and the War boys can barely hear it. In a slow but steady session she shoots six rounds before reloading and firing another four. Even though he's too far away to see, Max has no doubt that every shot found its mark.

"All clear…for now." She says.

The raiders inside the ship didn't seem at all alerted. They drove up close enough for Max and the War boys to get out and begin their assignments. Furiousa remains on the rig, ready to provide cover fire if or when needed. The warboys made it back but Max was still inside and she can hear only silence. No gunfire or sounds of a struggle, though the lack of gunfire made a certain kind of sense.

Unless you do trade in the Bullet Farm, guns are a rare sight in the wasteland and bullets are even rarer. Plus doing trade there was almost always a death sentence for outsiders. She remembers on more than occasion when some poor soul had brought a great ton amount of scrap to trade for a mere nine bullets. He got his bullets alright: One in each eye, one in his head, one in his neck, one in his chest, stomach and three in his groan.

Most of the people she fought against carried crossbows at best. But she knew Max was armed and there was still nothing. Furiousa was about to get out the rig when he finally emerged…with a dog in tow. As they entered the rig she can see he's partially covered in blood but doesn't seem hurt. It reminds her of the night he went to face off against the Bullet farmer.

At best, she believed he would slow them down to buy her time but to everyone's shock, he returned victorious. The dog barks happily and after sniffing on Furiousa for a moment, starts to lick her metal arm.

"Nice dog. What's his name?"

Max shrugs his shoulders and says 'dog'. He's never given much thought into naming it.

"The girls can think up one when we get back." She says.

"You want the warboys to take the cars?" He offered.

She knew that meant he killed anyone else in the below deck of the ship. And since they won't need the cars anymore, Furiousa thought it was a good idea. Max's rescue mission wasn't as dangerous as she had expected, but it's always better to come over prepared than under prepared. Max pulled out his map which had blood spatters all over it, making it hard to read.

He handed it to her when she asked to look at it. She examines it for a while before removing her own piece of cloth from within the rig, takes a needle and dips it in the same oil grease she use to put on herself as war paint, and carefully recreates his map, exactly as it was.

"Thanks." He says.

"Thank _you_ , Max."

They share a knowing look and a small smile before returning to their comfortable silence. When they return to the Citadel, the women are excited to see Max. His dog seems friendly towards them as it was Furiousa. Once the fuel from Gastown arrives, Max collects his share. Just as he was preparing to leave, all the women except Furiousa protested, even the dog wanted to stay.

To everyone's pleasant surprise, he agreed. They gave him the tour, showed him all the things they've done to the place, and even ate dinner together. Just when Furiousa thought he might be finally ready to live with them, she finds he's gone the next morning.

The warboys reported his departure. He took off under the women's radar, knowing they would try their best to talk him into staying. The dog however is still here with a note attached to its collar. It reads:

"Keep him safe for me."

 **END.**

 **That's it for my little Mad Max run, it's just a quick fix. I probably won't be doing more but I had fun with this.**


End file.
